Aladdin Ren
by blue kirito
Summary: No importa lo horrible que fuera su situación, jamás se rendiría.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No importa lo horrible que fuera su situación, jamás se rendiría.**

 **Kouen x Aladdin.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Aladdin Ren.**

 **.**

Arba odia a Solomon por múltiples razones, hoy ese hombre no existe más, así que no tiene manera de desahogar toda la rabia que le corroe, ¿o si? El destino le sonríe a la gran seguidora de Ill Irah. Aladdin, el hijo del rey arrogante cayó en sus manos una vez Ugo le permitió salir del palacio sagrado. No fué difícil, sin importar la sangre que corre por sus venas era un completo novato enfrentando a una de las magi de Alma Toran, además del oráculo del Imperio Kou y una organización como Al Thamen. El pequeño hizo cuanto estuvo a su alcance, su intuición le dijo que estar en poder de esa mujer era lo peor que podía ocurrirle. Pero fueron muy limitadas sus opciones de defensa considerando que sabe un único hechizo. Arba, o Ren Gyokuen como gusta de hacerse llamar le mantuvo confinado en una habitación, encadenado a la cama por un tobillo en lo que consideraba que hacer con él. Cómo mancillar hasta el último milímetro de su ser, pronto encontró la respuesta: todo hombre al que le venga en gana un poco de desfogue sexual puede entrar a esa alcoba. Al principio Aladdin se resistió ya que le daba igual lo que pudieran hacer con él, si moría, quizá era parte del destino. Pero, ¿y si no era a él a quien le hacían daño? Esa enferma mujer le entregó el corazón de uno de los miembros de Al Thamen, uno al que el pequeño no quiso complacer.

"-Y será igual con los que rechaces."

Aladdin no tuvo más opción que resignarse, sin embargo su situación daba tanta pena que incluso conmovió a los pertenecientes al grupo de esa mujer. Solicitaban sus servicios pero jamás lo poseyeron, ni ellos eran semejante despojo. Siendo los únicos que le requerían para protegerlo, fueron accidentalmente los culpables de la mala reputación del infante.

Judal entró a alcoba una vez para asegurarse de que el grillete que le impide usar magia funcionara adecuadamente, y así fué. Aladdin le sonrió con dulzura y tocó su hombro con algo de miedo buscando compañía, pero le apartaron bruscamente con un golpe.

-No me toques. Eres una puta, no tienes idea del asco que me das.

El pequeño quedó perplejo, cuando logró entender sus palabras el oráculo se había marchado. Apretó la sábana entre sus manos y dejó salir las lágrimas que ha contenido por más de seis meses.

-¿Lo soy aún cuando nadie ha tenido intimidad conmigo? Pero...yo no elegí esta vida. Aún así, ¿es mi culpa?

Y como si alguien le hubiese dado la respuesta se hizo bolita sobre si mismo a la vez que las gotas saladas escaparon con tanta avidez que creyó se quedaría seco.

...

Aladdin dormía, estaba agotado. Pronto una sensación le hizo cosquillas en el rostro, parece que alguien acaricia esa zona. Abre los ojos hasta encontrarse a un hombre que no ha visto jamás. Al principio se preocupa, ese sujeto desconoce el pacto que tienen los pertenecientes a la organización. Esta ahí por sexo de verdad. Pero, ¿sirve de algo negarse? ¿Cuándo será esclavo de esa mujer para siempre? Quizá si acepta hacer el amor con cada sujeto que lo necesite le lastimen a un nivel en que le envíen de vuelta al rukh. Ha perdido las ganas de vivir. Se reincorpora y clava los zafiros en ese hombre con intensidad, como si le estuviese desafiando, de forma inconciente claro esta.

-Es la primera vez que vienes ojisan.

-¿Recuerdas la cara de cada sujeto con el que te has acostado?

-Si.

-Oh. Vaya cinismo. Esperaba encontrarme a un crío indefenso y sumido en la desesperación pero tu...¿quieres pelear conmigo?

-¿Quiero?...¿Eh?

-Da igual, no creas que soy un imbécil que cae con una mentira tan mal disimulada. Eres virgen, pero te voy a tomar aquí y ahora.

« _-Pensé que no me importaba pero...no, no quiero entregarme a quien no conozco_. _Alguien, quien sea ¡AYUDA!_ »

Las manos del pelirrojo intentaron tocarle y sus labios besarle, pero Aladdin le pateó, golpeó, arañó e incluso mordió. Si ese tipo quería molerle a puñetazos después que lo hiciera pero no le entregaría lo más importante que aún tiene.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

Es claro que una risa medio psicópata es lo último que se esperó. Este limpió la sangre de su labio roto.

-Vaya mocoso, poco más y me lo arrancas.

Este acomodó su ropa pues algunas prendas se movieron de su sitio, aunque no de forma reveladora.

-No entiendo ojisan, ¿por qué reírte?

-Me encantas.

-¿Uh?

-En tu situación cualquiera se hubiera rendido. Pero de alguna manera lograste conseguir aliados, y cuando no te quedaron opciones luchaste por ti mismo. Eres tan apetecible. No hay razones para preocuparse más por esa mujer. Los usuarios de contenedor metálico y los miembros de Al Thamen formaron una alianza para acabar con ella de una vez por todas. Llevo años intentándolo y vas y lo consigues en unos cuantos meses, me interesas.

-¿Y el chico de los ojos rojos?

-¿Judal? Fué quien nos guió por los laberintos. Parece que le agradas.

-¿Aún cuando me dijo...?

-¿Puta?

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque ese imbécil en verdad cree que lo eres, se queja de eso con cuanta cosa respira.

-Ungh.

-"Si el enano quiere ser una prostituta que al menos elija con quien."

-¡Oh!

-Pero se equivoca. Eres el único que despierta mi sed de conocimiento. Me revelaras todos los secretos del mundo, lo quieras o no. Jamás te dejaré ir.

-¿Seré tu prisionero?

-Marido. Mañana mismo nos casamos.

El mayor rompió sus grilletes para dejarle en libertad.

-Será mejor que te arregles, debes estar presentable.

-Ah...

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Ren Kouen.

Sin más se retiró.

...

A medio día.

Al príncipe le valió por completo la tradición de no ver a la "novia" antes de la boda. Entró a su habitación para darle el anillo de compromiso en compañía de Kouha. Pero solo hallaron las ventanas abiertas de par en par.

-Que mal En-nii, se te escapó.

Este caminó a la cama donde había una nota.

« _-Lo lamento Kouen_ - _ojisan._ _Pero no soy tan fácil. Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer. Algún día volveré a Kou...tal vez._

 _Atte. Aladdin._ »

Sonrió divertido.

-Te encargo el imperio, tengo un improviso que arreglar.

-¿Le traerás de vuelta?

-Así tenga que jalarlo de la trenza.

-El amor si que te pegó duro. ¿Cuándo le dirás que fuiste tu quien asesinó a esa mujer?

-En la noche de bodas.

-Que perverso~ buena suerte.

-Gracias.

« _-Más te vale estar preparado. Nadie me crea expectativas y se sale con la suya_.»

...

En algún punto de Quisan.

Aladdin mira a la distancia.

« _-¿Esto llena de diversión tus días Kouen-ojisan? Es la manera que tengo para agradecer que me salvaras. Je je je no soy tan ingenuo como crees_. _Encuentrame pronto y no me dejes_ _ir._ »

-¿Vas a subir o no?-un joven conduciendo un carruaje.

-Ah, si.

-¿Qué hacías en medio del desierto?

-Mmm, molestando a alguien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Alibaba, ¿y el tuyo?

-Aladdin Ren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh y otra de mis tres Otp no podía quedarse fuera de esta celebración ;O; son tan hermosos juntos. Un hombre tan adsdghfdf para proteger a un ser tan dulce como Aladdin :). Gracias por leer!**


End file.
